


Animal Crossing A Human From Another World

by MeganShinyHunter



Category: Fireman Sam (Cartoon), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, どうぶつの森 | Animal Crossing Series
Genre: Cussing, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-24
Updated: 2019-04-28
Packaged: 2019-05-27 15:39:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 12
Words: 11,284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15027800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MeganShinyHunter/pseuds/MeganShinyHunter
Summary: I run away from my abusive narcissistic dad and I end up in the Animal Crossing World. I make a whole lot of new friends in the Animal Village and I become the new mayor. I get sent into the Pokemon World Anime Alola Region right after I make a wish on a shooting star one night and    I'm cursed with the Nuzlocke. My neighbors and my assistant wait for     me to return.





	1. I run away from my abusive narcissistic dad in the Real World and I end up in the Animal Village with my belongings.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I run away from my abusive narcissistic dad in the Real World and I end up in the Animal Crossing world with my six pets. I meet a lot of brand new friends and I become mayor of Animal Village because Tortimer lives on a tropical island.

It's 11:30 am on Friday June the 7th 2024.  
I'm cleaning up my house and I'm watching my six pets play.  
I heard a bang on my front door and I heard a Ring doorbell notification from my iPhone6.  
I checked my iPhone6 and I saw my abusive narcissistic dad.  
Me:"Get out of here right now you fucking asshole dad who loves to ground me from my electronics constantly for very stupid reasons!"  
I shouted angrily.  
Me:"I'm done with you!" "Why can't you just get the message?" "I never want to see you again!"  
I shouted angrily.  
Me:"I'm a twenty five year old adult!" "Just because I'm autistic doesn't mean that you can treat me like dog shit that comes off of your shoe!"  
I shouted angrily.  
Me:"You have called me cunt,slut and skank!" "You have choked me and you have threatened to burn my stuff!"  
I shouted angrily.  
Me:"You hate me and you don't want me around!"  
I shouted angrily.  
I pushed the button and I set the alarm off.  
The police officers arrived at my house and they arrested my abusive narcissistic dad for violating his restraining order.  
I packed up all of my belongings and I left my house.  
My entire house is locked up from my key and it's in my right pocket where my iPhone6 is.  
All eight of my pets and I fell into a huge hole inside of the Fountain park then blacked out.  
All eight of my pets and I woke up in the forest near a river.  
I got up off of my stomach and I dusted myself off.  
I looked around and I saw Hopper fishing.  
Me:"No way." "I'm in Animal Village!" "This is my chance to start a new life!" "Far away from my dad!"  
I said.  
Me:"I can do whatever I want!" "This is so awesome!"  
I said.  
Me:"I need to get a new house from Tom Nook!" "Margie's old place will do us just fine."  
I said.  
Bella:"Megan I'm hungry!"  
She said.  
Tigger:"Me too!"  
He said.  
Rocky:"Me three!"  
He said.  
Matthew:"I'm bored Megan!"  
He said.  
Sophie:"Me too!"  
She said.  
Dahlia:"Me three!"  
She said.  
Me:"Wow!" "All six of you can talk to me!" "This so so cool!"  
I said.  
Me:"Let's go find our new house and then we'll meet everyone."  
I said.  
We found Margie's old house and we went inside.  
The entire house was empty and the bathroom was empty as well.  
The kitchen and the laundry room were empty.  
Me:"Well this stinks." "We need to get some furniture for this place."  
I said.  
Me:"This home looks exactly like Ai's."  
I said.  
Me:"We can build a basement to store some of our stuff in." "A second floor too." "We can also build three extra rooms down here."  
I said.  
I walked around the entire house and I found the bedroom upstairs.  
I unpacked all of my stuff in the bags and I closed all of the drawers.  
I heard a knock on the front door downstairs and I scratched my head in confusion.  
Me:"I wonder who could be at the door."  
I said.  
Me:"It must be one of the villagers welcoming me to this village."  
I said.  
I went downstairs without all of my bags and I saw all eight of my pets.  
I walked over to my door and I opened it up with my right hand.  
The Chapter Ends.  
I hoped that you loved it Pokemongirl21589,midnightrebellion86,TheMythicalGreninja and PassivePeppermint.


	2. I meet all of my neighbors and I start my new job for Tom Nook.

I saw Rosie and I smiled at her.  
Rosie:"Hello miss!" "I'm Rosie!" "Welcome to our lovely Animal Village!"  
She said.  
Me:"Alola Rosie." "I'm Megan." "It's very nice to meet you!"  
I said.  
Me:"Alola is how you say hello in the Pokemon Region of Alola."  
I said.  
Me:"It's a tropical paradise for all of the Pokemon Trainers there."  
I said.  
Me:"I'll show you my Level one hundred Shiny female Ampharos Meredith in my first copy of Pokemon Ultra Sun."  
I said.  
Me:"She can Mega Evolve with her Mega Stone!"  
I said.  
Me:"She scared me half to death two years ago right before Thanksgiving!" "November 22nd 2017."  
I said.  
Me:"I was picking up an Eevee Pokemon Egg at the Paniola Ranch on Akala Island."  
I said.  
Me:"It's a Normal Type Pokemon who can evolve into eight different Types."  
I said.  
Me:"Water,Fire,Electric,Psychic,Dark,Ice,Grass and Fairy Types."  
I said.  
Me:"Their Species names are Vaporeon,Flareon,Jolteon,Espeon,Umbreon,Glaceon and Sylveon."  
I said.  
Me:"My favorites are Vaporeon,Leafeon,Espeon and Sylveon."  
I said.  
Rosie:"Wow!" "I've never heard of Pokemon before until now Megan!"  
She said.  
Rosie:"What does a Shiny Pokemon look like in a Pokemon video game?" "You need to show me their differences!"  
She said.  
I quickly showed Rosie my Shiny female Ampharos Meredith and then I quickly showed her Meredith my nonshiny female Ampharos.  
I saved my game and I shut my game off.  
Rosie:"Wow!" "Your Shiny Ampharos is so cute Megan!" "If only this town had real Pokemon in it."  
She said.  
Me:"Yeah." "If only that could happen Rosie." "I would do a Nuzlocke."  
I said.  
Me:"Catch only one Wild Pokemon out on every area."  
I said.  
Me:"Nickname them for a really strong bond."  
I said.  
Me:"Release them if they faint in any kind of really tough Pokemon Battles like a Gym Leader or leader of a criminal team."  
I said.  
Me:"That's an automatic death right there." "It's really sad but you get over it."  
I said.  
Rosie:"I wouldn't do the third rule of Nuzlocke." "I would do the first two rules of it."  
She said.  
Me:"Rosie can you introduce me to all of the neighbors please?" "I don't know anybody yet." "I just moved in."  
I said.  
Rosie:"Ok!" "I'll do that for you Megan!" "Let's go visit Whitney."  
She said.  
Rosie and I left the house.  
Rosie took me to Whitney's house and she saw her in the backyard getting ready to water her hybrid orange roses with the watering can.  
Rosie:"Whitney come over here and meet our brand new neighbor Megan Kendell!" "She just moved into Margie's old house and she has eight pets!"  
She said.  
Rosie:"Five cats,two dogs and one bunny!"  
She said.  
Whitney came over to us with her watering can and she smiled at me.  
Whitney:"Welcome to the neighborhood Megan Kendell." "I'm Whitney." "I can help you to find the cutest outfit." "To wear around the town."  
She said.  
Rosie:"Megan you can have this outfit that I just bought from Mabel at her shop." "I think that it goes very well with your emerald green eyes."  
She said.  
Rosie reached into her right red dress pocket and she handed me a brand new melon gingham tee shirt which was medium sized.  
Me:"Wow!" "I like this shirt Rosie!" "It's my favorite color!" "I'll wear it tomorrow!"  
I said.  
Rosie introduced me to the other neighbors who were at the museum's coffee shop and she took me to the main shop where the shop owner Tom Nook works at. Tom Nook put an apron over my head and he gave me a bicycle with packages on it.  
I did my work and I got my money which was $30,000 Bells.  
I bought a green bed and I bought a green desk.  
I bought a green chair and I bought a green table.  
I bought a green lamp and I bought a green counter.  
I bought a green rug and I bought a green wall.  
I bought a green dresser and I bought a green bench.  
I bought a green pantry and I bought a green wardrobe.  
I bought a green wall clock and I bought a green common chair.  
I put new melon gingham tee away in my letters pocket and I bought a lotus lamp.  
I went back to my new home and I decorated my first floor to make it look better.  
Me:"This stuff will do for now." "Someday I'll get my new lotus lamp's color changed to green."  
I said.  
I got my melon gingham tee out and I put it on my new floor.  
Later that night.  
It's 10:30 pm.  
I'm fast asleep in my new bed downstairs and I'm wearing a new short sleeved pink pajama outfit from Ai.  
The Chapter Ends.  
I hoped that you loved it Pokemongirl21589,midnightrebellion86,TheMythicalGreninja and PassivePeppermint.


	3. Champ moves out of his house and Kitt moves into his house.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We lose a neighbor and we get a new one.

The next day.  
It's 7:00 am on Saturday June the 8th 2024.  
I woke up and I got dressed in the melon gingham tee.  
I left my house at 9:00 am to get a net from Tom Nook at the store and I went to my friend Champ's house along the way.  
I went into his house and I saw boxes everywhere.  
Me:"Hello Champ!" "It's me Megan!" "I was heading over to Tom Nook's!" "I just wanted to say hi buddy!"  
I said.  
Champ walked into the room and he put a box down.  
Champ:"Hi Megan." "I'm moving out today." "I want to meet some new friends." "I want to explore with them."  
He said.  
Champ:"Kitt is going to live here from now on." "I took her old house." "She wanted to move into a new town."  
He said.  
Me:"I'm going to miss you buddy."  
I said.  
Champ:"Me too."  
He said.  
I left my friend Champ's house and I got my net.  
I saw Ai sitting down on a bench and I walked over to her.  
Me:"Kitt's moving in today Ai and Champ's moving out."  
I said.  
Ai:"I didn't know about that until now Megan." "Thanks for letting me know." "I'll give her a welcome to our town gift."  
She said.  
It's 10:00 am.  
Two hours later.  
It's 12:00 pm.  
Champ has moved out and Kitt has moved in.  
We welcomed Kitt to our town and we helped her to unpack her stuff.  
Later that night.  
It's 10:30 pm.  
I'm fast asleep on my bed and I'm wearing my pink short sleeved pajamas again.  
The Chapter Ends.  
I hoped that you loved it Pokemongirl21589,midnightrebellion86,TheMythicalGreninja and PassivePeppermint.


	4. I become the new mayor and I put up the Beautiful Town ordinance.

The next day.  
It's 7:00 am on Sunday June the 9th 2024.  
I woke up in my bedroom and I got dressed in my new green tye dye tank top.  
I left the house and I walked around the town.  
I talked to all of the neighbors and I planted a new tree in the middle of a plaza.  
Isabelle:"Mayor Megan I hope that you make our town really nice looking for other people to move into." "Animals too."  
She said.  
Me:"I'll do my very best to make this town perfect Isabelle."  
I said.  
I walked around on the beach and I collected the seashells.  
I sold all of the seashells to Reese inside of Retail and I gave the last one to Isabelle.  
Isabelle gave me three apples and I planted one tree with my new silver shovel that she gave me for my ore hunting.  
Isabelle told me that I've got a 100% town ranking from doing nice things and that I can make a town ordinance.  
Me:"I want the Perfect Town ordinance." "No garbage around." "No pitfall traps." "I don't like those at all."  
I said.  
I got all of the cherries and I sold them at Retail.  
I got $20,000 Bells and I paid them to Isabelle.  
Isabelle:"It'll take effect first thing tomorrow morning Mayor Megan." "Go have some fun."  
She said.  
Later that night.  
It's 10:30 pm.  
I'm fast asleep in my bed and I'm wearing my short sleeved pink pajamas again.  
The Chapter Ends.  
I hoped that you loved it Pokemongirl21589,midnightrebellion86, TheMythicalGreninja and PassivePeppermint.


	5. Hopper moves out and Benjamin moves in.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We lose a neighbor and we get a new one. I find a shooting star at night and I make a wish on it. Little do I know that my wish will become true and I can follow my dream.

Seven days later.  
It's 8:00 pm on Sunday June the 16th 2024.  
Ai came running over to me at my house and she smiled.  
Ai:"Megan we got a new neighbor today!" "His name is Benjamin!" "He moved into Hopper's old house!" "He's so cute!"  
She said.  
Me:"That's really great news Ai!" "I loved having that cute Benjamin in my Animal Crossing New Leaf file of Lilycove."  
I said.  
Ai:"A meteor shower is happening right now." "Make a wish!"  
She said.  
Ai and I looked up at the clear sky.  
Ai and I saw a meteor shower.  
I closed both of my eyes and I made my wish.  
Ai:"What did you wish for?"  
She asked.  
Me:"I'm not telling you." "If I do then it won't come true."  
I said.  
Later that night.  
It's 10:30 pm.  
I'm fast asleep and I'm wearing my pink short sleeved pajamas again.  
The Chapter Ends.  
I hoped that you loved it Pokemongirl21589,midnightrebellion86, TheMythicalGreninja and PassivePeppermint.


	6. I'm sent into the Pokemon Anime World Alola Region and I'm cursed with the Nuzlocke.

The next day.  
It's 7:00 am on Monday June the 17th 2024.  
I woke up inside of a forest and I looked around.  
All eight of my pets woke up and they looked around.  
I saw all of the Nuzlocke Pokemon from my stories over in my Real World and I captured all of them in empty Luxury Balls.  
My Nuzlocke Team consists of five Pokémon who refuse to evolve to their final forms and one of the Pokémon in my Nuzlocke Team can Mega Evolve.  
Laura the Level one hundred twenty nonshiny female Mega Lucario,Linus the Level one hundred twenty Shiny male Litten and Jovie the Level one hundred twenty Shiny female Popplio.  
Juliet the Level one hundred twenty Shiny female Squirtle,Blaine the Level one hundred twenty Shiny female Charmander and Hiroto the Level one hundred twenty Shiny male Bulbasaur.  
I got out of my pjs and I got into my Real World clothes.  
I walked out of the forest with my new purple backpack on my back and all six of the pets followed me because I'm just like their mom.  
It's 7:55 am.  
I came across a house down on the beach and I walked up the stairs.  
I tripped over a lawn chair and I landed on my bottom.  
Professor Kukui heard a crash outside and he sent Ash out to investigate.  
Ash walked outside and he looked around.  
Ash saw me and he gasped.  
Me:"I'm really sorry about making all of that noise." "I tripped." "Clumsy me." "It's no big deal at all."  
I said.  
Ash:"Oh my gosh!" "You're a human from the Real World!"  
He said.  
Me:"Yeah." "You got that right." "I'm here to attend your school."  
I said.  
Me:"The name's Megan Kendell." "I'm the Nuzlocker."  
I said.  
Ash:"Hello Megan." "I'm Ash Ketchum." "I don't know what a Nuzlocke is."  
He said.  
Linus popped out of his Luxury Ball and he growled at Ash.  
Ash:"Wow!" "A Shiny Litten!" "That's so cool!"  
He said.  
Me:"Linus please stop that." "Ash Ketchum is on our side." "We're going to destroy those two bad guy organizations." "Team Rocket." "Team Skull too."  
I said.  
Linus:"I was just protecting you Megan." "I don't want you getting captured."  
He said.  
Me:"I'm an Aura Guardian in training Ash Ketchum." "I'm also a Nuzlocker." "That's why my Pokemon Linus can talk."  
I said.  
Ash:"I'm an Aura Guardian in training too Megan." "We'll help each other out."  
He said.  
Professor Kukui walked out of his house and he saw Ash.  
Ash helped me to get up and he gently petted Linus on his head.  
Professor Kukui saw me and he gasped.  
Linus:"Megan what were you doing?" "Right before you came here?" "I'm very curious about your short sleeved pink pajamas." "They're sticking out of your backpack's front pocket." 

He said.  
Me:"I was taking care of everyone in the Animal Crossing World Linus as their new mayor because Tortimer retired Linus."  
I said.  
Me:"All of the residents are animals which is really cool." "There's one other human named Ai." "I miss everyone." "I'll find my way back home to there someday."  
I said.  
Linus:"What are your animal neighbors?"  
He asked.  
Me:"Benjamin the dog and Kitt the kangaroo are new neighbors." "Champ the monkey and Hopper the penguin left."  
I said.  
Me:"Raddle the frog and Cesar the ape." "Cyrano the anteater and Whitney the wolf." "Rosie the cat and Alphonso the alligator."  
I said.  
Linus:"Wow!" "You got a variety of animals in your town."  
He said.  
Ash:"Megan I want to visit your Animal Crossing World someday!" "I'm sure that everybody there would love to meet a Pokemon."  
He said.  
It's 8:00 am.  
Professor Kukui:"Let's go over to the school." "I'll get your Trainer Passport ready for you Megan to do all of the Trials."  
He said.  
Professor Kukui:"Just type in all of your information on my black computer in the classroom."  
He said.  
Me:"Hopefully my narcissistic father won't come into here and my Animal Crossing World just to ground me forever from everything because he hates me."  
I said.  
Me:"My narcissistic father has called me all four of the very mean names that you should never say to a lady and he has grounded me all the time from my electronic devices for really stupid reasons."  
I shouted angrily.  
Me:"He only cares about himself and he doesn't love me anymore."  
I shouted angrily.  
Me:"One day I had enough of his narcissistic abuse and I moved out of his house." "I got a restraining order and I got two new pets."  
I said.  
Me:"Dahlia the Yorkie puppy and Sophie the Ragdoll kitten."  
I said.  
Me:"I'm almost 30 years old." "I've got autism." "Asperger's Syndrome."  
I said.  
Professor Kukui:"We'll adopt you Megan." "You won't be grounded ever again." "You're a fully grown adult." "You can do whatever you want."  
He said.  
Professor Kukui:"We recently had three babies back on April the 12th this year at thirty weeks by scheduled c-section over at Hau'oli City's hospital."  
He said.  
Professor Kukui:"Triplets." "Two girls." "One boy." "They're four months old." "They're so cute!"  
He said.  
Ash:"Betsy,Bethany and Aiden Junior."  
He said.  
Professor Kukui:"Betsy and Bethany are identical twins." "We had to get two different color bows and put them on their heads to tell them apart." "Purple and pink."  
He said.  
Me:"I can't wait to meet my three new siblings father!" "I've always wanted to have a little sister to play with."  
I said.  
Later that night.  
It's 10:30 pm.  
I'm fast asleep in Professor Kukui's spare bedroom and I'm in his family forever.  
Meanwhile over in the Animal Crossing World.  
My friends couldn't find me and they gave up on their search for the night.  
Meanwhile over in the Pokemon World Anime Region of Alola.  
I'm sleeping on my stomach and Linus is fast asleep on my back purring.  
The Chapter Ends.  
I hoped that you loved it Pokemongirl21589,midnightrebellion86,TheMythical Greninja and PassivePeppermint.


	7. I meet Hau and I defeat him.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I meet Hala and I defeat him in a Pokemon Battle as well. I write a letter for my friends in the Animal Crossing World and I send Sonic the Hoopa to deliver it with a picture attached. I meet Professor Samuel Oak and I meet every single Pokemon that Ash caught.

The next day.  
It's 7:00 am on Tuesday June the 18th 2024.  
I woke up and I got dressed.  
I'm wearing the brand new purple Alola Region outfit from Lillie my friend and I'm wearing the brand new purple backpack on my back.  
Me:"I look so cute in this brand new outfit!" "I'm ready to get into a Pokemon Battle for the very first time."  
I said.  
I pulled my digital camera out of the purple backpack and I took one picture of my six Pokemon for the eight villagers to look at.  
Me:"I love all of you guys." "You're my best friends."  
I said.  
Jovie:"Megan who's going to get the picture first over in your Animal Crossing village?"  
She asked.  
Me:"Ai will get the picture first over in my Animal Crossing village Jovie." "She's my best friend who lives near me which is perfect."  
I said.  
Me:"She visits me every morning."  
I said.  
Linus:"Megan I want to Battle against someone really strong." "I'm Level one hundred twenty."  
He said.  
Me:"Linus I'll find you a really easy opponent to defeat in a Pokemon Battle." "Your Hidden Ability will be perfect during this adventure."  
I said.  
Blaine:"I want to Battle too!" "I might as well do it." "Since this adventure is a death sentence for all of us if we faint."  
He said.  
Hiroto:"We're going to show everybody that a Baby Pokemon can win in Battles without evolving at all!"  
He said.  
Juliet:"I'm not a very big fan of Battling." "I'll do it."  
She said.  
Jovie:"Me too."  
She said.  
Ash:"Megan your five Shiny Baby Pokemon are so cute!" "I want my three Kanto Region Starter Pokemon to meet your three Shiny Kanto Starter Pokemon."  
He said.  
Me:"Ok." "Ash we'll show Juliet off first to your Starter Pokemon Squirtle." "Then Blaine off to your Charizard."  
I said.  
Me:"Finally it'll be Hiroto seeing your Bulbasaur."  
I said.  
Ash called Professor Oak on the wall phone and he asked him if his Squirtle was busy.  
Professor Oak:"Squirtle was training your Oshawott Ash." "They're relaxing under a tree right now."  
He said.  
Ash:"Squirtle needs to see Megan's Shiny Squirtle Juliet." "He'll be really surprised!"  
He said.  
Ash:"She's my brand new friend who came over from another World." "Well two I should say."  
He said.  
I walked over to the wall phone with my Pokemon and I introduced myself to the Kanto Region Professor Samuel Oak.  
Professor Oak saw my face and he gasped.  
Professor Oak saw all five of my Shiny Baby Starter Pokemon and he gasped again.  
Me:"I used to live over in the Real World and then I moved into the Animal Crossing World."  
I said.  
I showed all eight of the Animal Crossing World villager pictures that they gave to me two days ago off to the Kanto Region Professor Samuel Oak and I smiled.  
Me:"First Champ moved out and Kitt moved in." "Then Hopper moved out and Benjamin moved in."  
I said.  
Me:"I really like having those two brand new villagers around in our town and I don't want them to move out."  
I said.  
Professor Oak:"I don't blame you." "They're really cute." "I hope that they'll stay forever."  
He said.  
Ash's Squirtle came inside to cool down from the heat outside and he saw Juliet.  
Squirtle's brown eyes turned into hearts and his face became red from blushing.  
Blaine:"Don't even think about taking my Juliet away from me pal!" "She's mine!" "I love her!"  
He shouted angrily.  
Ash's Squirtle looked at Blaine and he gasped.  
Ash:"Megan has the Nuzlocke curse and she's the next Aura Guardian in training just like me."  
He said.  
Ash's Charizard and Bulbasaur entered the building.  
Bulbasaur saw Hiroto and he gasped.  
Charizard saw Blaine and he gasped.  
Hiroto:"Hello Bulbasaur." "I'm Hiroto."  
He said.  
Blaine:"Hello Charizard." "I'm Blaine."  
He said.  
Ash's Charizard:"I've never seen a Shiny version of me before as a baby." "Wow!"  
He said.  
Ash's Bulbasaur:"Me too."  
He said.  
Me:"I'm a Nuzlocker Ash's Pokemon." "If my Pokemon faint they die."  
I said.  
Me:"I'm only allowed to capture the first Wild Pokemon that I see on every Route."  
I said.  
Me:"I also have to give them a really special nickname."  
I said.  
Ash's Squirtle:"I hope that you don't lose anyone Megan." "You're a very cool person." "I've never met a human from another World before."  
He said.  
Ash's Squirtle:"Congrats on the new girlfriend Blaine." "She's a cutie pie." "I'm just saying that." "She's the perfect match for a guy like you."  
He said.  
Blaine:"I'll protect Juliet just like her mother Blastoise Bridget does."  
He said.  
Ash's Squirtle:"I remember Bridget." "She escaped this lab right after breaking her Luxury Ball." "She wanted to get captured by a really nice Pokemon Trainer."  
He said.  
Professor Oak:"Megan I want you to be very careful out there in Alola with your Pokemon."  
He said.  
Professor Oak:"Ash told me all about the Team Rocket Trio trying to steal his Pikachu again not too long ago."  
He said.  
Professor Oak:"Not to mention all three of those Team Skull Grunts causing trouble for him at the school."  
He said.  
Professor Oak:"My cousin Samson Oak will set all of them straight with his Komala." "He's really good at stopping troublemakers."  
He said.  
Me:"Ok." "I get it Professor Samuel Oak." "I'll stay away from those two bad guy organizations." "I'll have to put on a disguise."  
I said.  
I called all six of the Pokemon back and I walked out of the house.  
I walked around and I saw the Kahuna Hala having a Pokemon Battle against Hau his grandson.  
I clapped when Hau won against his grandfather Hala and I got everyone ready for a Pokemon Battle.  
Hala and Hau saw me then gasped.  
Hau:"Grandpa I'm going to have a Pokemon Battle against her."  
He said.  
Hala:"Hau that's Megan Kendell." "She got adopted by Professor Kukui."  
He said.  
Hala:"She wasn't loved by her Real World dad." "He grounded her for stupid reasons."  
He said.  
Hala:"He even called her two really mean names that you should never say to a girl."  
He said.  
I defeated Hau and I defeated Hala.  
I sent my Hoopa Sonic into the Animal Crossing World to give my picture away and he came back without it.  
The Chapter Ends.  
I hoped that you loved it Pokemongirl21589,midnightrebellion86,TheMythicalGreninja and PassivePeppermint.


	8. Enter Teams Skull and Rocket.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Team Rocket Trio and the three Team Skull Grunts fail to capture me. I meet all ten of the Leaders from Poketopia Island and I defeat them in Multi Battles with my best friend forever Ash Ketchum. Ash then shows me all twenty nine of his brand new Pokemon that he got in trades in exchange for the extra captured Tauros and he shows me Yosei his newborn Shiny female Eevee.

Me:"I'm really lucky right now Hau and Hala." "Those two bad guy organizations Team Rocket and Team Skull haven't seen me yet."   
I said.   
Hau:"Ten really strange looking people came up here last night to see our Tapu Koko's shrine Megan." "They were wearing Pokemon costumes."   
He said.  
Hau:"One looked like he was a magician."   
He said.   
Me:"Hau their names are Taylor,Joe,Marina,Voldon,Rosie,Sashay,Terrell,Dusty,Kruger and Mysterial."  
I said.  
Me:"They came over here from a far away island that's called Poketopia to have Pokemon Battles against Pokemon Trainers and get stronger."   
I said.   
Hau:"Wow!" "I've never even heard of Poketopia before!"   
He said.   
I put all of the Pokemon away into my purple backpack's three pouches and I locked them up with my brand new lock so that nobody would steal them.   
Me:"I've got all of my Nuzlocke Pokemon locked up in my backpack so that nobody will steal them from me Hau."   
I said.  
Me:"It's because they'll die if they faint in any kind of Pokemon Battles." "I don't want that to happen at all."   
I said.   
Hau:"You have every right to keep all of your Pokemon forever Megan." "No one can take them away from you."   
He said.   
I walked out of Route 1 and I walked out onto Route 3.   
I walked over to the very tall grass and I sat down on the ground.   
The three Team Rocket members Jessie,James and Meowth walked out of the Melemele Meadow to look around Route 3 for a really rare Alolan Pokemon.  
Me:"I miss you Ai and everybody else from Animal Village." "I know that you're a whole lot safer over there and that you won't get hurt because of me."   
I said.  
Me:"You got my picture and it's all that matters."   
I said.  
Me:"I'm a whole lot happier over here because I got to become a Pokemon Trainer just like my favorite person Ash Ketchum and I got to do a Nuzlocke."   
I said.   
I looked at my second picture copy that was taken with my camera and I sighed.   
Me:"I'll become a whole lot stronger so that I won't lose any of my Pokemon in this Nuzlocke Challenge."   
I said.  
Me:"I won't let any of the bad guy organizations get in my way on this very amazing adventure."   
I said.  
Me:"I'll stop all of them with Laura the nonshiny Mega Lucario who happens to be my Starter Pokemon."   
I said.  
Me:"I'll look around for some Pokemon Trainers to have a Double Pokemon Battle against."   
I said.  
Me:"Or maybe I could search for a Wild Pokemon to have a Pokemon Battle against."   
I said.   
A Wild Level ten nonshiny Yungoos walked out of the very tall grass and she carefully jumped onto my lap.   
Yungoos:"I'll have a Single Pokemon Battle against you human!" "You seem like a very good opponent."   
She said.  
Yungoos:"You're an Aura Guardian." "I can tell by those two zig-zag lines underneath your emerald green eyes."   
She said.  
Yungoos:"Do you need some more special training to get it mastered?" "I can help if you do."   
She said.   
Me:"No." "I don't need any more special training." "I already mastered it."   
I said.  
Me:"That was when I came here." "From the Animal Crossing Village." "It's a town full of talking animals."   
I said.  
Me:"Ai is a human girl just like me." "Her other human friend is a boy named Yu." "He's a goofball."   
I said.  
Me:"He has gotten into trouble with old Mr. Resetti two times and I haven't."   
I said.   
Yungoos:"Woah!" "I've never even heard of that world before until now!" "Someday I want to go over there!"   
She said.   
Me:"If only Ai my best friend forever was here." "She would love to raise Pokemon just like me." "I miss her so much."   
I said.   
Me:"I'm Megan by the way."   
I said.   
Yungoos:"Team Rocket is here Megan." "Run away." "They'll hurt you really bad." "Their scientists." "I just know it."   
She said.   
Yungoos jumped down onto the tall grass and she growled angrily at all three Team Rocket members.   
I got up and I took off running.   
I arrived at the motel on Route 2 and I went into it.   
Me:"You got to help me out right now please miss Jordan!" "I'm being chased by the very evil Team Rocket Trio from Kanto."   
I said.  
Me:"They're trying to catch me!" "It's because I'm a human who came over from the Real World!" "Call up the Hau'oli City police!"   
I said.   
Jordan:"I believe you young lady." "I can see that you're freaking out."   
She said.  
Jordan:"You don't want to work for them at all." "I'm calling the Hau'oli police right now."   
She said.   
Jordan picked up the phone and she called the police.   
Jordan:"Officer Jenny the Team Rocket Trio is going after this human girl from the Real World."   
She said.  
Jordan:"She's freaking out right now." "She just wants them to leave her alone."   
She said.   
Officer Jenny:"You're talking about Megan Kendell." "I know her." "Don't worry."   
She said.  
Officer Jenny:"I'm getting everyone ready to arrest them for stealing Pokemon from Pokemon Trainers." "Attempted kidnapping too."   
She said.  
Officer Jenny:"Professor Kukui had introduced me to her last night."   
She said.   
Me:"Officer Jenny thank you for helping me!"   
I said.   
Officer Jenny:"You're welcome Megan!"   
She said.   
Jordan hung up on Officer Jenny and she smiled at me.   
Me:"My big brother and one of my stepbrothers have your name." "Jordan Kendell and Jordan Burlieson."   
I said.  
Me:"Brynlee and Brystol are my two nieces from my stepbrother Jordan." "I love them and they love me."   
I said.   
Meanwhile inside of Professor Kukui's house over at the ocean.  
Ash:"Professor Kukui I just traded all twenty nine of my extra Tauros away inside the Festival Plaza."   
He said.  
Ash:"Sophocles took me over there not too long ago." "Moana the Shiny female Popplio is on my Team."   
He said.   
Ash:"I just got a Jolly Natured Shiny female Eevee that hatched out of a Pokemon Egg."   
He said.   
Ash:"Right now of her Shiny parents are relaxing outside of Professor Oak's Pokemon Laboratory in the ranch over at Pallet Town Kanto with the other twenty seven brand new Pokemon that I got."   
He said.  
Ash:"Her nickname is Yosei." "It means fairy in Japanese language."   
He said.   
Professor Kukui:"Woah!" "That's so cool Ash!" "I can't wait to watch your Yosei evolve into a Shiny Sylveon!"   
He said.   
Yosei looked up at her new Trainer Ash and she smiled.   
Ash:"She's going to be a really strong Pokemon in the Alola Region's Pokemon League." "I'm keeping her on the Team."   
He said.   
Ash left the house with his six Pokemon and he went out to the Route 2 motel.   
Ash raced into the motel and he saw me.  
Later that night.  
It's 10:30 pm.  
At 7:00 pm I defeated all of the Poketopia Leaders and I healed all of the Pokémon.  
We're fast asleep in the spare bedroom at Lillie's mansion and the Team Rocket Trio is in jail.  
We learned that the bad guy organization Team Skull is disbanded and we hung out with them.  
The Chapter Ends.  
I hoped that you loved it Pokemongirl21589,midnightrebellion86,TheMythicalGreninja and PassivePeppermint.


	9. Team Flare the bad guy organization tries to capture me and I escape from them.

The next day.   
It's 7:00 am on Wednesday June the 19th 2024.   
I woke up in my bedroom and I got dressed in my Real World clothes.   
It's 7:10 am.  
I recalled my Litten and I swapped him out for my Shiny male Shinx Salem.  
I swapped my Popplio out and I got my Shiny Togepi Tinkerbell out.  
Me:"Now I got a balanced Team."  
I said.  
Me:"I can't have two Fire Types on the Team."   
I said.  
Me:"I also can't have two Water Types on the Team."  
I said.  
Me:"One Timid Nature and one Careful Nature."  
I said.  
Me:"Two Brave Natures and two Gentle Natures."  
I said.  
Me:"Three Bitter Malasadas,two Spicy Malasadas and one Sweet Malasada."  
I said.  
It's 7:15 am.  
One hour later.  
It's 8:15 am.  
I'm at the Pokemon Anime School with my friends and I'm grooming my Pokemon with the Refresh Kit.  
I heard a really loud growl and I dropped my brush on my Shinx's head.  
Me:"Salem I'm really sorry about doing that to you."  
I said.  
Ash looked out of the window and he saw all of the Team Flare members.  
Salem:"It's ok Megan." "You didn't mean to do that."  
He said.  
Ash:"Uh oh!" "Team Flare is here!"  
He said.  
Me:"I'm getting out of here right now!"  
I said quietly.  
I reached into my backpack's last pouch and I got Sonic my Hoopa's Luxury Ball out.  
I zipped up my backpack's last pouch and I put it on my back.  
It's 8:20 pm.  
Me:"Sonic come on out."  
I said quietly.  
Sonic popped out of his Luxury Ball and he looked around.  
Me:"Sonic take me to the town of Pontypandy please."  
I said quietly.  
Lana:"I've never heard of that place before."  
She said quietly.  
Me:"Fireman Sam Jones lives in that town."  
I said quietly.  
Sonic:"Ok." "I'll do that for you Megan."  
He said quietly.  
Ash:"I'll go distract them."  
He said.  
Mallow:"Megan are you going to fight back?"  
She asked.  
Me:"No." "Mallow I'm not going to fight back."  
I said.  
Me:"I'm not going to let them turn me evil!"  
I said.  
It's 8:25 am.  
Sonic pulled the two rings off of his head and he opened them up with his power.  
I recalled my six Pokemon and I hugged my six friends.  
Aliana,Bryony,Celosia and Mable walked into the classroom with Xerosic in front.  
I grabbed my Hoopa and I hid behind my friends.  
Ash:"Leave her alone you jerks!"  
He shouted angrily.  
Lillie:"Let's defeat them!"   
She said.  
It's 8:30 am.  
Xerosic:"No." "We won't leave her alone." "She's really rare."  
He said.  
Me:"Blaine front and center!"  
I shouted.  
Blaine popped out of his Luxury Ball and he growled angrily at everyone in Team Flare.  
Me:"Blaine use your Smokescreen Move!"   
I shouted.  
Blaine used his Smokescreen Move and everyone in the room started to cough.  
Me:"Salem front and center!"  
I shouted.  
Salem popped out of his Luxury Ball and he growled angrily at everyone in Team Flare.  
Me:"Salem hit everyone in Team Flare with your Thunder Wave Move!"  
I shouted.  
Blaine:"Yay!" "Megan that's a really great strategy!"  
He said.  
Salem used his Thunder Wave Move on all five Team Flare members and he paralyzed them.  
I recalled my two Pokemon to their Luxury Balls and I went into the first portal with Sonic my Hoopa.  
Ash:"You'll never get my friend now Team Flare!"  
He said.  
Lana:"That was a really smart trick for her to use."  
She said.  
Kiawe:"I hope that she'll be safe in the town."  
He said.  
Lillie:"That firefighter Sam can help our friend out."  
She said.  
Mallow:"I'll go call the police."  
She said.  
Sophocles:"I'll do it!" "Togedemaru can give her a note."  
He said.  
Sonic and I exited the second portal on Pontypandy Mountain.  
Sonic and I saw a building in the distance with a helicopter on the roof.  
It's 8:40 am.  
Sonic closed up the two portals with his powers and he put them on his head.  
I recalled Sonic my Hoopa back to the Luxury Ball and I put it into the right pocket of my shorts.  
Me:"Hopefully someone is at the Mountain Rescue Center."  
I said.  
Me:"It's really cold up here." "I need to change my clothes."  
I said.  
Me:"It's a really good thing that I packed some clothes from my hometown of Lilycove."  
I said.  
Me:"I'll go find a bathroom to change in."  
I said.  
Me:"I've got my green gingham shirt."  
I said.  
Me:"I've also got my green cargo pants." "That'll do for now."  
I said.  
It's 8:45 am.  
In Pontypandy the time is up by six hours so it's really 2:45 pm.  
Ten minutes later.  
It's 2:55 pm.  
I arrived at the Mountain Rescue Center with my Pokemon in their Luxury Balls on my belt and I went inside to get warm.  
I saw Tom sitting down on a chair and I saw a bathroom near him.  
Me:"Alola Tom!" "I'm Megan Kendell!"  
I said.  
Tom looked up and he saw me standing next to the door.  
Tom:"Hello there Megan." "It's very nice to meet you."  
He said.  
Me:"Can I use your bathroom please?"  
I asked.  
Tom:"Yes." "You can."  
He said.  
I reached into my backpack's front pouch and I pulled out my new outfit.  
Tom looked at my outfit and he gave me a thumbs up sign.  
Me:"I'm leaving right after I get this outfit on."  
I said.  
Tom:"Ok." "That's fine with me."  
He said.  
It's 3:00 pm.  
Me:"I'm from the Animal Crossing town of Lilycove."  
I said.  
Me:"Yesterday I woke up in the World of Pokemon Anime Alola Region."  
I said.  
Tom:"I've never heard of those places before."  
He said.  
Tom:"You must be really cold in that outfit."  
He said.  
Me:"Yeah!" "I'm freezing!"   
I said.  
Tom:"I can't wait to see what that outfit looks like after you put it on."  
He said.  
Me:"I'll leave my Pokemon out here."  
I said.  
Me:"Don't put the tail flame out on my Charmander."  
I said.  
Me:"I'm doing a Nuzlocke Challenge."  
I said.  
Me:"If my Pokemon faint they die." "I haven't lost anyone yet."  
I said.  
It's 3:05 pm.  
Fifteen minutes later.  
It's 3:20 pm.  
I'm dressed in my warm clothes and I'm ready to leave.  
The Chapter Ends.  
I hope that you loved it Pokemongirl21589,midnightrebellion86,TheMythicalGreninja and PassivePeppermint.


	10. I meet the villagers and I meet the firefighters.

Five minutes later.  
It's 3:25 pm.  
I walked out of the bathroom and I showed the outfit off.  
Tom gave me a thumbs up sign and he smiled.  
Tom:"You look amazing in that outfit."  
He said.  
Me:"I got the shirt from my friend Rosie." "I got these pants from my friend Ai."  
I said.  
Me:"Ai is a girl just like me and Rosie is a cat." "The animals in my town can walk and talk just like me."  
I said.  
Tom:"That was really nice of them to give you those clothes."  
He said.  
Me:"Yeah." "It was nice of them to give me new clothes."   
I said.  
Tom:"Be very careful out there." "I don't want you to get hurt."  
He said.  
Me:"I'll be very careful out there." "I've got my Pokemon."  
I said.  
I recalled my Pokemon to their Luxury Balls and I put the purple backpack on my back.  
It's 3:30 pm.  
I took my backpack off and I unzipped my backpack's last pouch.  
I got my Shiny Mew Zoe's Luxury Ball out and I put it in my right pants pocket.  
I put my old clothes in the last pouch in the pocket above my Luxury Balls with my right hand and I zipped it up.  
I put the backpack on my back and I got the Luxury Ball out of my right pants pocket.  
Me:"Zoe come on out!"  
I said.  
Zoe popped out of her Luxury Ball and she looked around.  
It's 3:35 pm.  
Tom:"Megan what's that Pokemon called?"  
He asked.  
Me:"Tom this Pokemon is called Mew."  
I said.  
Me:"This is a Legendary Pokemon."  
I said.  
Me:"Legendary Pokemon are really rare."  
I said.  
Tom:"Wow!" "This is my very first time meeting a Legendary Pokemon."  
He said.  
Tom:"She's a Shiny Pokemon." "Sparkles are flying off of her."  
He said.  
Zoe did a backflip and she turned into her human form.  
Tom looked at Zoe and he saw that she's a human girl.  
Me:"She's scared around other humans."  
I said.  
Zoe:"That's true." "I'm scared around other humans."  
She said.  
It's 3:40 pm.  
Me:"Zoe please take me to the Cut Price store."  
I said.  
Zoe:"Ok." "I'll do that for you Megan."  
She said.  
Tom:"It's the green shop across from Bella's old cafe."  
He said.  
Zoe:"Ok." "I got that in my head now."  
She said.  
Me:"Goodbye Tom." "I'll see you tomorrow."  
I said.  
Tom:"Goodbye Megan." "I'll be here waiting for you to visit."  
He said.  
Zoe used her Teleport Move and she disappeared with me.  
Zoe and I reappeared outside of the Cut Price store.  
It's 3:45 pm.  
I recalled Zoe my Mew back to the Luxury Ball and I put it into the right pocket of my pants.  
I slipped on the ice and I landed on the hard ground.  
I slid into the store after getting up and I crashed into the display case.  
Dilys heard the crash from upstairs and she thought that it was a fox.  
Dilys came down the stairs really fast and she saw me covered with her apples.  
Me:"I'm really sorry!" "It was an accident!"  
I said.  
Dilys:"It's ok miss." "That ice is really slippery outside!"  
She said.  
Me:"I'm Megan Kendell."  
I said.  
Dilys:"I'm Dilys Price."  
She said.  
It's 3:50 pm.  
Norman came down the stairs really fast and he saw me covered with apples.  
Norman raced over to me and he got me onto my feet.  
Laura popped out of her Luxury Ball and she smiled at Norman.  
Laura used her Psychic Move and she put the apples back.  
Me:"Dilys and Norman this is my Pokemon Laura the Lucario."  
I said.  
Me:"I came over here from the Alola Region."  
I said.  
Laura:"It's really nice to meet both of you."  
She said.  
Laura:"The five Team Flare scientists were trying to capture my Trainer."  
She said.  
Me:"I hit them with a Smokescreen Move from Blaine my Shiny Charmander."  
I said.  
Me:"I hit them with a Thunder Wave Move from Salem my Shiny Shinx."  
I said.  
It's 3:35 pm.  
Ten minutes later.  
It's 4:05 pm.  
I've got two apples in a bag on my left shoulder and I paid for them with my money from the Real World.  
All six of my Pokemon are out of their Luxury Balls and they're standing next to me.  
Dilys:"Your Pokemon are so cute Megan!" "I love the Shinx."  
She said.  
Me:"Dilys thank you." "I nicknamed him Salem because of the black cat on my favorite tv show."  
I said.  
Me:"Sabrina the Teenage Witch."  
I said.  
Dilys:"You're welcome Megan."  
She said.  
Norman:"Is Charmander's tail flame a sign of him being healthy Megan?"  
He asked.  
Me:"Yeah." "Norman it's a sign of him being really healthy."  
I said.  
Blaine:"Please call me by my nickname which is Blaine."  
He said.  
Salem:"I saved the day with my Thunder Wave Move."  
He said.  
Blaine:"I saved the day with my Smokescreen Move."  
He said.  
Me:"I'm so proud of you two for stopping all five of the Team Flare scientists at the Pokemon Anime School."  
I said.  
It's 4:10 pm.  
Dilys:"Who's Team Flare?"  
She asked.  
Me:"They're a bad guy organization who lives in my favorite Region of Kalos."  
I said.  
Me:"They were trying to capture me."  
I said.  
Me:"They were going to turn me evil."  
I said.  
Me:"A human from the Real World in the Pokemon World is a really rare thing."  
I said.  
Me:"Team Rocket the bad guy organization knows about me existing."  
I said.  
Me:"They love to steal Pokemon from us Trainers."  
I said.  
Me:"The bad guy organization Team Skull has disbanded." "They're on our side now."  
I said.  
Dilys:"So that's why you came over here from the Pokemon World." "You didn't want to be captured by the bad guy organization Team Flare."  
She said.  
Norman:"If I were a Pokemon Trainer then we would take down those criminals together."  
He said.  
It's 4:15 pm.  
Me:"You're almost there." "In two more years you'll be a Pokemon Trainer."  
I said.  
Me:"Hannah is old enough to do the Alola Region's Island Challenge." "There are eighteen Z-Crystals to win."  
I said.  
Norman:"Wow!" "That's so cool!" "I want to see a Z-Crystal."  
He said.  
Me:"I've got a Z-Crystal in the Z-Ring on my left arm." "I've got a Key Stone in the Mega Bracelet on my right hand."  
I said.  
I saw flames coming from the wall's socket and I recalled the six Pokemon.  
Me:"There's a fire!" "Everyone let's get out of here right now!"  
I shouted.  
Dilys turned around and she saw the fire near her cash register.  
Dilys:"I forgot to change the smoke alarm battery."  
She said.  
Dilys,Norman and I raced out of the shop together.  
Me:"I'll go get help at the fire station."  
I said.  
It's 4:20 pm.  
I reached into my right pants pocket and I pulled out my Mew's Luxury Ball.  
Me:"Zoe come on out!"  
I said.  
Zoe popped out of her Luxury Ball and she looked around.  
Zoe saw the fire and she hid behind me her Trainer.  
Me:"Zoe please take me to the fire station right now!"  
I said.  
Me:"We need to sound the alarm!"  
I said.  
Zoe used her Teleport Move and she disappeared with me.  
Zoe and I reappeared outside of the fire station.  
Zoe and I raced into the fire station together.  
Zoe and I raced into the office together after climbing some stairs.  
It's 4:25 pm.  
I raced over to the red button and I set the alarm off.  
I recalled my Shiny Mew Zoe back to the Luxury Ball and I put it into the right pocket of my pants.  
I left the room and I went down the stairs.  
I arrived on the ground floor and I saw the firefighters all dressed up.  
Me:"Dilys's shop is on fire!" "I just came from there!"  
I said.  
I reached into my right shorts pocket and I pulled out my Mew's Luxury Ball.  
Me:"Zoe come on out!"  
I said.  
Zoe popped out of her Luxury Ball and she saw the firefighters.  
It's 4:30 pm.  
Zoe:"She's telling the truth!" "I saw it!"  
She said.  
Me:"Their smoke alarm isn't working!"  
I said.  
Me:"Zoe let's go back and bring them over here."  
I said.  
Zoe used her Teleport Move and she disappeared with me.  
Zoe and I reappeared with the Price family.  
Norman and Dilys hugged Zoe my Mew.  
Dilys:"Megan spotted the fire so you should be praising her." "She's a really smart young lady."  
She said.  
Sam:"Let's go everyone!" "We need to save the store!"  
He said.  
Penny:"I don't know what that thing is in your hand."  
She said.  
Me:"It's a Luxury Ball." "I'm a Pokemon Trainer."  
I said.  
It's 4:35 pm.  
Twenty minutes later.  
It's 4:55 pm.  
The firefighters returned and they walked over to me.  
Sam:"We put the fire out and we put a new battery in the smoke alarm."  
He said.  
Penny:"You did the right thing by coming over here to set off our alarm."  
She said.  
Elvis:"Dilys you overloaded the socket again."  
He said.  
Arnold:"I've never heard of Pokemon before."  
He said.  
Ellie:"That blue haired girl has a tail."  
She said.  
Me:"She's a Shiny Mew Pokemon." "Her nickname is Zoe."  
I said.  
Me:"Everyone else come on out!"  
I said.  
All six of my Pokemon popped out of their Luxury Balls and they looked at me.  
Me:"Charmander will die if you put out his tail flame."  
I said.  
Charmander:"That's true." "I'm Blaine by the way."  
He said.  
It's 5:00 pm.  
Norman:"She got us out safely after her Pokemon were recalled back to their Luxury Balls."  
He said.  
Sam:"We're so proud of you Megan." "You saved the Price family."  
He said.  
Penny:"Where did you come from in the Pokemon World?"  
She asked.  
Me:"Melemele Island in the Alola Region."  
I said.  
Blaine:"She's the mayor of Lilycove."  
He said.  
Juliet:"That's over in the world of Animal Crossing."  
She said.  
Me:"Juliet is the Shiny Squirtle and Salem is the Shiny Shinx."  
I said.  
Me:"Hiroto is the Shiny Bulbasaur and Tinkerbell is the Shiny Togepi."  
I said.  
Laura:"I'm Laura the Lucario."  
She said.  
Zoe:"Alola everyone!" "I'm Zoe the Shiny Mew."  
She said.  
It's 5:05 pm.  
Me:"Can I stay here for the night?"  
I asked.  
Sam:"You can stay in my house for the night."  
He said.  
Elvis:"Do you have anymore Pokemon on hand?"  
He asked.  
Me:"Yeah." "I do have one Pokemon on hand." "His name is Sonic the Hoopa."  
I said.  
Me:"He's a Legendary Pokemon just like my Zoe."  
I said.  
Zoe:"He can open up two portals with the rings on his head."  
She said.  
Penny:"Wow!" "That's so cool!" "We're going to meet another Legendary Pokemon."  
She said.  
Arnold:"I want to get a Pokemon!"  
He said.  
Ellie:"Me too!"  
She said.  
Me:"I'll get some Pokemon for you five firefighters and Hannah too."  
I said.  
It's 5:10 pm.  
After dinner.  
It's 6:30 pm.  
We're stuffed and we can't eat anymore.  
Sam and his friends introduced me to everyone in their town except for Tom.  
I showed everyone my Pokemon and I showed everyone my Mega Lucario.  
Later that night.  
It's 10:30 pm.  
I'm fast asleep in the spare bedroom at my friend Sam's house and my eight Pokemon are fast asleep in their Luxury Balls.  
Sam,Elvis,Arnold and Ellie are on night duty.  
Penny and Steele are off duty for the night.  
Dilys and Norman are fast asleep in their bedrooms.  
Sam and his friends gave me a medal for saving the Price family.  
The Chapter Ends.  
I hoped that you loved it Pokemongirl21589,midnightrebellion86,TheMythicalGreninja and PassivePeppermint.


	11. I get some news from my friends that Team Flare has been arrested and I get my appendix removed.

The next day.  
It's 7:00 am on Thursday June the 20th 2024.  
I woke up in my bedroom and I got dressed in my clean winter outfit from yesterday.  
It's 7:10 am.  
I reached into my left shorts pocket and I got my Hoopa's Luxury Ball out.  
Me:"Sonic come on out."  
I said.  
Sonic popped out of his Luxury Ball and he looked around.  
Me:"We're six months ahead in Pontypandy."  
I said.  
Me:"Back in the Pokemon World it's 1:13 am."  
I said.  
Me:"It's December the 20th."  
I said.  
Sonic:"They're celebrating Christmas here!"  
He said.  
Me:"I can't wait to see what they'll get me."  
I said.  
Me:"My new firefighter friends."  
I said.  
It's 7:15 am.  
Six hours later.  
It's 1:15 pm.  
Meanwhile over in the Pokemon World it's 7:15 am.  
At 8:30 am I ate breakfast and I worked on a puzzle until 12:30 pm.  
Sam checked in on me at 10:30 am and he went back to the fire station next door.  
I didn't eat my lunch at 12:30 pm and I fed my Pokemon.  
Me:"Sonic I miss my friends."  
I said.  
Sonic:"So that's why you didn't eat your lunch Megan."  
He said.  
Me:"Sonic my stomach hurts really bad." "I don't know what's wrong with it."  
I said.  
Sonic:"You're really pale Megan." "The flu bug is going on around here."  
He said.  
Me:"At first I thought that it was my ovarian cysts."   
I said.  
Sonic:"I didn't know that about you until right now."  
He said.  
Sonic:"If you don't feel better within one hour I'll get some help."  
He said.  
Me:"Hopefully my stomach ache will go away."  
I said.  
Sonic put his left paw on my forehead and he pulled it away quickly.  
Sonic:"Ouch!" "You're burning up!"  
He said.  
It's 1:20 pm.  
One hour later.  
It's 2:20 pm.  
My stomach ache hasn't gone away and it has gone down to my lower right side.  
I changed out of my warm outfit and I got into my pink short sleeved pajamas.  
I climbed into my bed and I left my heavy sheets off because I'm really warm.  
I curled up into a ball to protect my stomach and I closed my eyes.  
Sonic put his left paw on my forehead and he pulled it back quickly.  
Sonic:"Ouch!" "Your fever has gone up!"   
He said.  
Me:"Sonic it really hurts!" "I feel like throwing up."  
I said.  
Sonic:"I'll go get one of the firefighters for you Megan."  
He said.  
Me:"Go get Penny or Ellie."  
I said.  
Sonic:"Ok." "I'll do that."  
He said.  
It's 2:25 pm.  
Sonic pulled the two rings off of his head and he opened them up with his power.  
Sonic my Hoopa went into the first portal and he came back with the six sleeping Pokemon School students to cheer me up.  
Sonic closed up both of the portals with his power and he put both of them on his head.  
Sonic:"Megan I brought them over here for you."  
He said quietly.  
Me:"Sonic thank you for bringing them over here."  
I said quietly.  
Sonic:"You're welcome Megan."  
He said quietly.  
I opened my eyes and I saw my six friends sleeping.  
It's 2:30 pm.  
Lillie woke up and she looked around.  
Lillie saw me laying down on a bed and she saw my Hoopa looking at her.  
Sonic:"Good afternoon Lillie."  
He said quietly.  
Lillie:"Good afternoon Sonic."  
She said quietly.  
Sonic:"This is Fireman Sam's house."   
He said quietly.  
Lillie:"This bedroom is really nice."  
She said quietly.  
Ash,Kiawe,Sophocles,Mallow and Lana woke up.  
Ash,Kiawe,Sophocles,Mallow and Lana looked around.  
Lillie:"We're in Fireman Sam's house."   
She said.  
Ash:"I can't wait to meet him!"  
He said.  
It's 2:35 pm.  
Me:"Did the police arrest Team Flare?"  
I asked.  
Ash:"Yeah." "They did."  
He said.  
Lillie:"Why are you still in bed Megan?"  
She asked.  
Sonic:"Lillie she's really sick." "I don't know what's wrong with her."  
He said.  
Lillie got up with some help from Sonic and she walked over to my bed's left side.  
Lillie put her right hand on my forehead and she pulled it back quickly.  
Lillie:"Ouch!" "You're burning up!"  
She said.  
Sonic:"She's got a really bad stomach ache." "I don't know how high her fever is."  
He said.  
Lillie:"Megan where are you hurting at in the stomach?"  
She asked.  
Me:"Lillie it's my lower right side."  
I said.  
It's 2:40 pm.  
Lillie:"Do you still have your appendix Megan?"  
She asked.  
Me:"Yeah." "Lillie I still have my appendix."  
I said.  
Ash:"I'll go get Sam." "He can call for an ambulance."  
He said.  
Me:"Go get Penny and Ellie."  
I said.  
Mallow looked in her bag and she found a forehead thermometer.  
Sonic took the thermometer from Mallow and he gave it to Lillie.  
Lillie turned it on with her right hand and she took my temperature.  
The thermometer beeped and Lillie looked at it.  
Ash:"Lillie how high is her fever?"  
He asked.  
Lillie:"Ash it's at 102.8."  
She said.  
It's 2:45 pm.  
Ash left the house and he entered the backyard.  
Ash walked out of the open gate and he went into the fire station.  
Ash:"Alola everyone!" "I'm Ash Ketchum from Pallet Town!"   
He said.  
Pikachu:"Pikachu Chu!"  
He said.  
Sam and his friends came down the stairs.  
Sam and his friends walked into the vehicle room.  
It's 2:50 pm.  
Ellie:"Hello Ash." "I'm Ellie Phillips."  
She said.  
Steele:"Hello Ash." "I'm Norris Steele."  
He said.  
Arnold:"Hello Ash." "I'm Arnold McKinley."  
He said.  
Sam:"Hello Ash." "I'm Samuel Jones."  
He said.  
Elvis:"Hello Ash." "I'm Elvis Cridlington."  
He said.  
Penny:"Hello Ash." "I'm Penny Morris."  
She said.  
Ash:"Does this town have a doctor or nurse?"  
He asked.  
Arnold:"We've got a nurse in this town."   
He said.  
Ash:"Megan isn't feeling very well."   
He said.  
Ash:"She's been complaining of a pain in her lower right side."  
He said.  
It's 2:55 pm.  
Ash:"Kiawe,Sophocles,Lillie,Lana and Mallow are taking care of her right now."  
He said.  
Sam:"I'll go call Nurse Flood." "She'll be really happy to get out of her house."  
He said.  
Arnold:"She had a baby boy one month ago and her daughter loves him to death."   
He said.  
Ellie:"His name is Jeremy." "He looks just like his dad Mike."  
She said.  
Ash:"Do they have any other kids?"  
He asked.  
Elvis:"Yes." "They do." "A eight year old girl named Mandy."  
He said.  
Ellie:"She trained us to do first aid." "We'll start an IV on her."  
She said.  
Penny:"Your friends can stay in the living room."  
She said.  
Ash:"Thank you for helping my friend out."  
He said.  
Ellie:"You're welcome." "She saved the Price family yesterday." "We gave her a medal."  
She said.  
It's 3:00 pm.  
Sam left the room and he called Nurse Flood on his phone.  
Sam told Nurse Flood what was going on with me and she left her house in the ambulance.  
Sam hung up on Nurse Flood and he entered the room.  
Sam:"I called Nurse Flood." "She's coming over here right now."  
He said.  
Sam:"She thinks that Megan is having an appendicitis attack." "I got permission from her to start an IV."  
He said.  
Ellie:"I'll start an IV on her." "I'll take a bucket just in case she needs to throw up."  
She said.  
Penny:"She can use the trashcan in her room."  
She said.  
It's 3:05 pm.  
Me:"Lillie what's taking Ash so long?"  
I asked.  
Lillie:"Megan I don't know."   
She said.  
Mallow:"Let's go out to the living room."  
She said.  
Kiawe:"We can give the firefighters some room to work on Megan."  
He said.  
Me:"Nurse Flood will be in here as well Kiawe."  
I said.  
Sonic:"She's the nurse for this town." "I haven't met her yet."  
He said.  
Ash left the fire station with both female firefighters and he entered the backyard.  
Ash and the firefighters entered the house.  
It's 3:10 pm.  
Kiawe,Sophocles,Mallow and Lana went out to the living room.  
Kiawe,Sophocles,Mallow and Lana sat down on the couch.  
Ash:"Kiawe,Sophocles,Mallow and Lana these are my new friends."  
He said.  
Penny:"I'm Penny Morris." "It's really nice to meet all four of you."  
She said.  
Ellie:"I'm Ellie Phillips." "It's very nice to meet all four of you."  
She said.  
Kiawe:"Lillie is in the bedroom with Megan."   
He said.  
Ash,Penny and Ellie entered my bedroom with the first aid kit.  
It's 3:15 pm.  
Lillie took my temperature again with her friend Mallow's thermometer and she looked at it.  
Lillie:"Uh oh!" "It went up!"  
She said.  
Penny:"What was it at before?"  
She asked.  
Lillie:"102.8."  
She said.  
Ellie:"What's her temperature at right now?"  
She asked.  
Lillie:"103.2."  
She said.  
Penny:"That's way too high."  
She said.  
Ellie:"Let's get her hooked up to the IV." "She's really sick."  
She said.  
Ash:"Nurse Flood will be here soon." "She'll figure out what's going on."  
He said.  
Penny:"She thinks that it might be her appendix." "She gave us first aid training before going on a vacation with her family in July."  
She said.  
It's 3:20 pm.  
Lillie:"I had my appendix taken out at five years old."  
She said.  
Lillie:"I'm almost thirteen years old."  
She said.  
Ash:"Faba did both appendix surgeries on Gladion and Lillie when they were little." "He works at the Aether Paradise with Wicke,Professor Burnet and Lusamine."  
He said.  
Lillie:"That's true." "I forgive him for what he's done to me."  
She said.  
Ash:"He opened up an Ultra Wormhole and Nihilego appeared."  
He said.  
Ash:"That's an Ultra Beast."  
He said.  
Ellie:"I've never heard of an Ultra Beast before."  
She said.  
Me:"I've got all of the Ultra Beasts."   
I said.  
Lillie:"It's no wonder why you showed a really strong Aura."  
She said.  
Ash:"Lusamine needs to hear about this right away."  
He said.  
It's 3:25 pm.  
Lillie:"That's my mom." "She helps Pokemon in trouble."  
She said.  
Ash:"We work for her as the Ultra Guardians."  
He said.  
Penny and Ellie walked over to the left side of my bed.  
I laid flat on my back and I flinched in pain from my stomach.  
Ellie:"Megan are you left handed or right handed?"  
She asked.  
Me:"Ellie I'm right handed."  
I said.  
Ellie:"Do you have any other medical problems?"  
She asked.  
Me:"I've got a problem with my thyroid."  
I said.  
Me:"Ash you need to leave the room right now." "You don't need to hear about this."  
I said.  
Ash left my room and he sat down on the floor.  
It's 3:30 pm.  
Me:"I've had cysts on my ovaries since October the 26th 2013." "I don't want the boys to hear about that."  
I said quietly.  
Penny:"We'll give that information to Nurse Flood."  
She said.  
Lillie:"I can't wait to get a tour of this town."  
She said.  
Snowy:"Vulpix Pix!"  
She said.  
Ellie:"What's that white Pokemon called?"  
She asked.  
Lilllie:"That's my Alolan Vulpix Snowy."  
She said.  
Me:"It's a pure Ice Type Pokemon."   
I said.  
Me:"It's counterpart is a pure Fire Type Pokemon."  
I said.  
Me:"In the Alola Region some Pokemon have the Types changed."  
I said.  
Me:"Raichu has gained the Psychic Type."  
I said.  
It's 3:35 pm.  
Ten minutes later.  
It's 3:45 pm.  
I'm wearing an oxygen mask on my face and I've got an IV in my left arm.  
I threw up before Ellie inserted the IV and Penny got a syringe out filled with medicine.  
Penny:"This medicine will stop the nausea."  
She said.  
Ellie took the syringe from her friend Penny and she put it into the cannula.  
Ellie pushed the plunger down and she injected the medicine.  
Ellie:"It'll take effect soon."  
She said.  
Penny:"It'll make you feel really tired." "We need you to stay awake."  
She said.  
Ellie removed the syringe and she tossed it into the trashcan.  
Nurse Flood arrived in her ambulance and she got out with the first aid kit.  
Nurse Flood entered the house with her first aid kit and she saw everyone sitting down.  
Kiawe:"Alola Nurse Flood." "I'm Kiawe."  
He said.  
Lana:"Ash is sitting down on the floor near Megan's room."  
She said.  
It's 3:50 pm.  
Nurse Flood:"It's really nice to meet you Kiawe."  
She said.  
Kiawe:"These are my friends Lana,Mallow and Sophocles."  
He said.  
Nurse Flood:"It's very nice to meet all three of you."  
She said.  
Pikachu raced over to Nurse Flood and he sniffed her left hand.  
Mallow:"You just need to follow Pikachu." "He belongs to Ash."  
She said.  
Pikachu led Nurse Flood down the hallway and he jumped into Ash's arms.  
Nurse Flood walked into the room and she walked over to the bed's right side.  
Nurse Flood put her first aid kit down on the bed's end and she put both hands on my lower right side.  
Nurse Flood pushed down and she let go gently.  
Me:"Ow!" "Ow!" "Ow!" "Stop that!" "It hurts!"  
I said.  
It's 3:55 pm.  
Nurse Flood:"Your appendix is coming out today."  
She said.  
Penny:"I'll call Tom." "We need Wallaby 2."  
She said.  
Penny:"Tom we need you over here."  
She said.  
Tom:"Ok." "I'm on my way Penny."  
He said.  
Nurse Flood reached into her first aid kit and she pulled out a syringe filled with medicine.  
Nurse Flood:"I'm going to give you some morphine for the pain."  
She said.  
Nurse Flood put the syringe into my cannula with her right hand and she pushed the plunger down.  
Nurse Flood removed the syringe and she tossed it into the trashcan.  
I felt really sleepy from the two medicines in the IV and I yawned two times.  
I closed my eyes and I fell asleep on my bed.  
It's 4:00 pm.  
Ten minutes later.  
It's 4:10 pm.  
Tom arrived in his helicopter and he got out.  
After dinner.  
It's 6:30 pm.  
I'm back in my bedroom at Sam's house and I'm recovering from my two surgeries.  
We're stuffed and we can't eat anymore.  
Laura popped out of her Luxury Ball and she looked at me.  
Laura:"Why are you wearing your pajamas?"  
She asked.  
Me:"I just had two major surgeries on my stomach."   
I said.  
Me:"I don't have my appendix anymore and I don't have my ovarian cysts anymore."  
I said.  
Laura used the Heal Pulse Move on me and she healed my two surgery incisions.  
Me:"I don't have to take pain medicine anymore."  
I said.  
Laura:"How long do you need to rest for?"  
She asked.  
Me:"I need to take it easy for six weeks."  
I said.  
Me:"Thank you for healing me Laura."   
I said.  
Laura:"You're welcome Megan."  
She said.  
It's 6:35 pm.  
Later that night.  
It's 10:30 pm.  
Sam,Ellie,Arnold and Penny are on night duty.  
Elvis and Steele are off duty.  
Lillie,Mallow,and Lana are fast asleep in the living room at Sam's house.  
Ash,Kiawe and Sophocles are fast asleep in the spare bedroom at Elvis's house.  
I'm fast asleep in the spare bedroom at my friend Sam's house and my eight Pokemon are fast asleep in their Luxury Balls.  
The Chapter Ends.  
I hoped that you loved it Pokemongirl21589,midnightrebellion86,TheMythicalGreninja and PassivePeppermint.


	12. Arnold,Ellie and Hannah become Pokemon Trainers.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We meet Ellie's son Ethan and Penny's daughter Gabriella.

The next day.


End file.
